You're Mine Now
by tetraphosphide
Summary: Shizuo catches up on an old bet with Masaomi.
1. Chapter 1

u-uh, first story and such, just ... yup 8|;;

"C'mon kid, you still owe me." The smirk was obvious by his voice. "I don't you you anything." The younger, obviously irritated chirp snapped back. Shizuo Heiwajima only smirked down at the boy, no older than eighteen. Masaomi Kida scowled in return, the glare in his eyes obvious. Everything about his figure screamed tense. Tense and annoyed. Rolling his shoulders, Kida pushed himself off the alley's wall defiantly, trying to jerk away from the strong hands on his shoulders, which only pushed him back against the brick. The reversal of attitudes was almost confusing to him- after all, Shizuo was usually the stoney-faced, glaring, short-tempered individual that every single person seemed to both know and fear. Well, every single person except Kida. Perhaps that was how he got himself into this whole thing. After the boy had broken everything off with Saki (turned out she was a whore, who had been sleeping with about three other people) he had returned to the city, finding things calmer, but the people still the same. A few days later he payed a visit to an off-duty Shizuo (in Kida's defense, he had been bored out of his mind, the girls were no where to be found, and annoying the shit out of people was much too amusing), only to leave the situation with a bet on the lines. After conversation, a few more encounters, some alcohol, bruises and hurt pride, they had both managed to piss each other off, and left with a bet that Kida would be the first to get hit within the hour. In hindsight, the boy realized how stupid making that damned bet was. Of course, barely fifteen minutes had passed before the boy had found himself with a black eye and a broken nose. And of course, Shizuo found out in no time.

The boy had been fleeing the consequences for the past week or so, and was now facing both the losing penalty and a late fee. "Oh yes you do." The older voice grunted, lazily taking a drag of the cigarette between his fingers. "Smoking will kill you, y'know." Kida grumbled, trying to change the subject. Shizuo cocked his head, smirk flattening as he lowered his sunglasses so the boy could see the definite glare he was giving him. The same, dangerous eyes darted to the cigarette and Kida bit his tongue as he felt the single grip on his right shoulder tighten. "Are you scolding me? I'm surprised you have the balls, kid." The younger blond clicked his tongue in response, eliciting another glare from the other. "Anyway," Shizuo grunted again, fixing the glasses, tossing the cigarette over his shoulder, using the now free hand to grasp the boy's open shoulder, the increased pressure causing Kida to squirm. "Stop changing the subject. What was it we agreed on~? You don't want to frustrate me, do you~? Please, do remind me." The light, airy tone made the boy increasingly uncomfortable. It was too strange to hear, bordering surreal. Perhaps it was because he had been avoiding the man, and had only heard constant shouting from him, usually accompanied by the protesting screech of metal as it was twisted and removed from the rest of its structure (vending machines, stop signs, etc). "We didn't agree on anything." The eighteen year old pouted, turning his face away from the man. "And I honestly don't give a shit if you get angry-" He was cut off by the sudden sensation of lips on his exposed neck, the electricity of the sudden action sending a shudder down his spine. His thoughts had been completely cut off now, and the boy could only stutter as he felt the hungry tongue roll over his skin, the teeth of the other man nipping lightly as the sensitive skin. "I-I ..." Kida tried to squirm away from the man by sinking to his knees, only to be met by the supporting knee of the other, right in between his legs. The knee was lightly grinding against the boy's crotch, but it was enough to make Kida gasp, leaving his mouth open for access. He was immobilized by the duel sensations, his throat defying him by letting out the smallest of moans. Kida registered the sound that came from the other as a chuckle right before the nip turned into a bite, causing the boy to squirm more, (only creating more friction between his crotch and its violater) the yelp that had begun to rise being suppressed by three fingers slipping into his open mouth, stopping it from closing. The muffled protest was ignored as the older blond, now hungrier to make the boy groan with both pain and pleasure than ever before, kissed up the boy's jawline until he reached Kida's mouth, nipping at the corners of his lips before quickly removing his fingers, slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth, sliding against the one in protest.

The younger blond couldn't help but groan into the kiss, his body's wants more important than his own now, as he began to press into the man's knee, hips moving in response. Kida couldn't necessarily admit had hadn't been expecting, or wanting, this. While he did had a semblance of a reputation to maintain, it seemed to dissipate just like his desire to escape did when the older blond had begun to slide his tongue against his. The miniature combat only lasted a few moments, ending as Shizuo gently bit on the boy's lower lip and lifted him off of the knee (causing Kida to whine a bit) and instead over his shoulder. The older blond, now holding Kida over his shoulder, began to leave the alley, smirk returning on his face. The boy was grumbling in protest, but the anticipation of what he was being dragged to was too great to make the boy want to escape any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back to his own home at two in the morning had Masaomi wondering how he had wound up in this situation at all. The sound of cars was louder than he would have liked in the distance, but the sound of his own guilt ringing like church bells in his ears was even worse. He didn't want to think about the past few hours- he'd much prefer forgetting about them altogether, but he couldn't stop his mind from lingering on the way Shizuo had touched him. The strong hands were more tender than he could have imagined, lips softer than they appeared- Masaomi shook his head with a scowl, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt with a small huff.

It wouldn't hurt to look over the past few moments of his life, even though reluctance held his stomach firmly. Scowling, Masaomi allowed himself to think back to what had happened. Touching. Kissing. Pleasure- all in public. The alley had been the tip of the iceberg, he had known that then. Being carried back to Shizuo's home had not been on his planned list that day, and for the first few minutes he had been able to cope with the feelings that were tearing him apart well. He had even been excited for the damned thing to happen. The thought of having Shizuo so close was enough to make his spine shudder all over again. The man had gotten his shirt off, his older tongue running along Masaomi's nipple while a free hand massaged the other. It had felt good- he wouldn't deny that. He hadn't been touched like that before, he had never been taken. Of course, there was the occasional girl that he would hook up with, but none of them ever treated him the same way Shizuo had.

And then there had been that same burning in his stomach- the other hand had manged to slip past Masaomi's attention and into his pants instead, fondling the contents, massaging what it could touch. He had moaned then, full of lust, ready for whatever Shizuo would throw at him next.

But for some damned reason, his mind had woken up.

Suddenly it had all seemed wrong.

Masaomi had squirmed away from the older blond in a hurry, fixing himself and readjusting his clothing the way it originally had been, all while a now dumbfounded Shizuo watched with obvious confusion. "I have to go, I can't-" Masaomi was breathless, cut off only by another kiss the bartender planted. The younger blond was resisting now, refusing to go along with any more. He couldn't- it wasn't right, for he and Shizuo- No. He wouldn't have it, his feelings were wrong, he did not want to acknowledge or believe them. So he ran.

And so here he was, now. Standing in front of his own door, anxiety at its peak inside of him. He couldn't hide forever, but he could damned near try. 


End file.
